


Toothpaste

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 1: AwakeFandom: Voltron Legendary DefenderShiro and Lance have a pretty deep conversation in the middle of the night. Like, the deepest conversation ever. But for some reason Keith isn't amused! Rude.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Toothpaste

Lance was awake. He wasn't sure if his friends were, but hey he was about to find out, wherever or not he'd get yelled at. No regrets. 

"...toothpaste is such a mood," he whispered. And then silence. Well maybe both Shiro and Keith really were asleep. And since it was pretty late he wouldn't actually be too surprised either to tell you the truth--

"How so?" Shiro whispered back. Nice. 

"...you're used for two minutes at like, the very most. And then just spit out again. Always forgotten, never appreciated." Maybe they were a little bit high. Come to think of it, yeah, they definitely were. 

He bet that Shiro was thinking how sad and deep that was. He was awesome.

Suddenly, the third person in the room rolled over to glare. Fondly, but still glare of course. "Oh my god, okay. Lance. I love you so fucking much. And Shiro, you're the best big brother in the whole universe--"

Both of them beamed at Keith. He was telling the truth. He continued. 

"--but it's 3 am and both of you need to go the fuck to sleep."

Valid. He made a good point.


End file.
